18 de Diciembre
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: En un callejon a las tantas de la noche pueden pasar muchas cosas, Todo podría ser perfecto si no fuese por un detalle casi insignificante al principio, pero que estaba empezando a tomar peso; Sasuke tenía novia. SasuNaru ·Lemon


**18 de Diciembre.**

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

.

.

.

El frío de la noche estaba empezando a molestar. Sasuke estaba inquieto, impaciente, frustrado, pero sobretodo cabreado. Y a cada minuto más.

-Ese imbécil… -susurro para si, mirando a un lado y a otro del callejón en el que estaba.

Esperaba a alguien. Y ese alguien no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que se arriesgaba solo por verle. No, de haberlo sabido sería puntual.

-Mierda…

Cuando él llegó , Sasuke ya se había fumado dos cigarros. Era la única manera que encontraba de calmar su ansiedad y sus nervios. El cabreo era tema aparte, eso era algo que nada, o casi nada conseguía amortiguar.

El chico rubio que acababa de llegar lo noto. Sasuke tenía esa aura oscura que delataba su mosqueo. Pero decidió ignorar ese hecho y prestar atención a otro que le molestaba de verdad.

-¿Por qué no dejas esa puta manía tuya? Odio que fumes, ya lo sabes -se quejo.

-Y yo odio que me hagas esperar -lo cogió del cuello y arrastro estampándole contra la pared que tenían enfrente. Lo apretó con fuerza sin dejar que se moviera -Y llevo esperándote más de media hora ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas dejarme aquí, como a un gilipollas? ¿Eh? No voy a volver a repetirlo, conmigo no se juega.

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke le estrecho más impidiéndole casi respirar.

-Maldita sea...Cómo sigas así un día te ahogo y te juro que no será precisamente con estas manos… -gruño amenazante y mirando directamente a los ojos azules.

-Nun...ca...me harías..da..ño… -balbuceo en apenas un hilo de voz -Te conoz co bi...en…

-No tanto como crees -pego su cuerpo al de Naruto haciéndole notar su erección -¿Me tienes así de cachondo y no vas a hacer nada? -aflojo el agarre y enseguida el chico rubio acaricio donde antes le estaba apretando.

-Si no me tratas bien no vendré más. Me iré con otro -le pico descaradamente.

-Hazlo y será lo ultimo que hagas en la vida zorro… -toco su mejilla con suavidad, delineando las pequeñas marcas que tenía en ellas, para después abofetearle y presionarlo contra la pared.

Posiciono ambos brazos, uno a cada costado del cuerpo de Naruto, dejándole a su merced.

-¡Quita idiota! -se defendió al sentirse acorralado y ver que Sasuke no tenía intención de dejarle escapar -¡He dicho que te…!

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase Sasuke acortó la distancia y junto ambas bocas. Torpe, brusco, Sasuke enseguida le forzó para que abriese su boca y poder meter su lengua. El beso enseguida paso a un nivel superior en que sus respiraciones se aceleraron al máximo, sus salivas se mezclaron y sus cuerpos vibraron.

-Vale la pena esperar si luego puedo tenerte así de bien rubio -dijo al separarle pero sin dejar demasiado espacio. Su cara seguía casi pegada a la de su contrario. Hablaba casi encima de su boca.

-Eres un capullo -soltó frunciendo el ceño asqueado de que Sasuke siempre acabase tratándole de mala manera -Solo me buscas cuando quieres echar un polvo.

-¿Quién busca a quién? Tú me llamaste, pidiéndome por favor que quedásemos. Que querías verme, ¿No es así? Encimas vienes vestido así y pretendes que no me ponga cachondo? No me jodas.

Naruto iba vestido apenas con una fina camisa negra que se amoldaba perfectamente a su buena figura. A conjunto unos pantalones color ceniza bien ajustados. Todo complementaba a la perfección con su cabello rubio, que destacaba, al igual que sus preciosos ojos azules.

Sasuke por su parte vestía unos jeans desgastados, con un par de agujeros en las rodillas. Una camiseta blanca y encima una chupa de cuero negra.

-Si solo buscase un polvo ya podría echarlo en casa.

-Claro, con tu querida novia -soltó sin poder evitarlo.

Lo sabía desde un principio y aun así se había acabado mezclado con un heterosexual reprimido. Que al fin y al cabo toda su relación se reducía a largas sesiones de sexo y una que otra escapada.

Sasuke cogió aire y lo soltó en la cara de Naruto.

-Celosillo… ¿No tienes frío? ¿Por qué vienes vestido así? -su tono se volvió uno más provocativo -¿Es para ver cómo se me pone dura por tu culpa? ¿Te gusta cuando la tengo dura? … -cogió la mano de Naruto y se la puso en la entrepierna -Tocámela…

Naruto al principio dudo e inseguro apenas rozo el evidente bulto que había crecido por debajo de la tela de los vaqueros.

-Ya sabes como va esto…-le dedico una sonrisa y eso fue suficiente como para que fuese Naruto quién esta vez tomase la iniciativa.

-Jódeme cabrón ¡Vamos hazlo! -pidió empezando a sentirse desesperado.

Dos chicos de apenas 23 años, que se habían conocido por internet, teniendo encontronazos esporádicos. Tratando de saciar sus necesidades sexuales. De eso se trataba.

Todo podría sonar perfecto si no fuese por un detalle casi insignificante al principio, pero que estaba empezando a tomar peso; Sasuke tenía novia.

Desde el primer momento Naruto lo supo, Sasuke era su tipo. No solo por su evidente atractivo. Le ponía su descaro, su chulería. Aunque más de una vez acababa medio enfadado por eso mismo, lo cierto era que podía más la atracción que todo lo demás.

Sasuke fue claro con él, no estaba soltero y lo acepto. Quizás pensando que no era algo a lo que darle demasiada importancia al ser los dos desconocidos.

A Sasuke le encantaba ese rubio. Era espectacular. Dulce al extremo. De esa clase de chico que tenías enfrente y solo pensabas en una cosa; cepillártelo. Las veces que hiciese falta.

Tenía su carácter y eso hacía que lo desease incluso más, ya que a veces se le resistía y le plantaba cara. Haciéndole perder la cabeza.

Era muy diferente a la relación que pudiese tener con su novia. Con él no era necesario ser delicado. Se lo podía follar de forma brutal. Podía enfrentarlo, insultarlo, discutir o cualquier otra cosa que con una mujer resultaría desagradable y de mal gusto. Sí, incluso las charlas eran diferentes. Con Naruto podía hablar como lo hacía con cualquier colega suyo.

-No me lo digas dos veces...Por fin te revelas rubio…-le cogió por un brazo y lo volteo de cara a la pared. Después rápidamente bajo su cremallera y saco al aire su erección -Uff no se que me pasa contigo. Me vuelvo loco. Tan loco que si no fuese porque te dejas, te acabaría violando… -sin perder tiempo deslizo un poco hacía abajo los pantalones de Naruto -Estás muy tenso… -dijo al notar como la piel de Naruto se estremecía al tacto.

-Ya lo sé. No te pases como la última vez, estuve varios días sin poder sentarme bien -comento sincero.

-Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil… -metió uno y luego otro dedo dentro de Naruto, que le recibió de buena gana -Ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Al fin y al cabo, mi polla sigue siendo la misma ¿O dejas que otros te lo hagan?

Naruto estaba mordiendo sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados. Bajo su mano hasta sus partes y empezó a masturbarse tratando de calmar lo que sentía.

-¡Claro que no! -contestó sin dudar -Solo lo hago contigo.

Sasuke saco sus dedos y sin poder aguantar más posiciono su polla en la entrada.

-Más te vale… -entró de un golpe seco logrando que se metiese hasta el fondo y que Naruto lanzase un quejido bastante agudo.

No paró. Ni siquiera tomó un momento en preocuparse por si esa brusquedad con la que le había penetrado le habían hecho daño o no. Continuó clavándole varias estocadas con la misma intensidad. Una detrás de otra.

Naruto se quejo en cada una de ellas. No porque esperase algún tipo de atención por parte de Sasuke, sabía que no llegaría, sino porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba abrir la boca y protestar. A base de cualquier ruido posible. Gritar si fuese necesario.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gusta o no te gusta cómo te follo? -hablo directamente sin dejar de embestirle. Le cogió de la camisa para así poder tener mayor agarre -¿Crees que alguien podría hacerte lo así de bien?

Y sí, Sasuke podía llegar a tenérselo muy creído. Pro así era. Le estaba dando un placer enorme. Mil veces mayor al que él mismo se proporcionaba por las noches en solitario. Demasiado perfecto como para olvidarlo. Merecía la pena , aunque después tuviese que soportar el maldito escozor, que le provocaba Sasuke por follárselo demasiado duro.

-Cállate… -gruño tratando de controlarse y no correrse rápido.

Sasuke se la saco y volviendo a voltearle posiciono una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto y lo empujo hacía abajo.

-Chupámela…

Naruto la metió en su boca y la empapo de su saliva. La metió y la saco varias veces mientras su lengua se iba paseando por la misma.

-Se te da bien. Tú naciste para comerme la polla nene. Ah sí… -gimió cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás -Sigue… -estrujo posesivamente su pelo rubio.

Al cabo de un rato fue Sasuke quién volvió a frenar la actividad. Se agacho poniéndose a la altura de Naruto y le morreo con fuerza.

-Levanta que todavía no hemos terminado.

Volvieron a la posición anterior y esta vez, después de varias embestidas en las que la piel de ambos choco adornando la noche con tan peculiar sonido sexual, los dos terminaron corriéndose. Sasuke dentro de Naruto. Y Naruto manchando parte de su propia vestimenta.

-Oh joder…Te has pringado todo -hablo Sasuke al ver el desastre. No dudo un segundo en deshacerse de su chaqueta -Quitate eso y póntela.

-Pero si vas en manga corta y hace un frio que pela -exclamo al darse cuenta que Sasuke no traía más prendas.

-Da igual. Póntela -le ordeno secamente -¿O qué vas a hacer, ir por ahí con una corrida encima?

Naruto se puso rojo y se apresuro en colocarse bien su pantalón y quitarse la camisa para ponerse encima la chupa que le había dado Sasuke. De inmediato el perfume de Sasuke le inundo y no pudo más que aspirar el agradable aroma.

Sasuke le observo mientras se acomodaba los vaqueros.

-¿Qué perfume usas? -se atrevió a preguntar al darse cuenta que le había encantado y no iba a olvidarse fácilmente de ese olor.

-Uno de Armani ¿Por qué?

-Por saber . Huele bien -aspiro una vez más la fragancia que se había impregnado en la ropa y ahora en su piel desnuda.

-Yo siempre huelo bien -dijo mostrándole media sonrisa -¿Quieres de demos una vuelta?

Naruto asintió a modo de afirmación.

Pocas eran las veces que se tomaban un rato para estar a solas, más allá del sexo. Empezaron a emprender el paso saliendo del callejón que daba a una calle bastante desierta, ya que estaban casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Cuando me llamaste sonabas muy desesperado. Lo de que querías verme, ¿Era solo para mojar? -pregunto Sasuke.

-En realidad no…

Naruto tenía la vista fija hacía el suelo y Sasuke miraba hacía el frente.

-He estado pensando y deberías dejar a tu novia.

Lo había estado meditando y decírselo ya no solo era algo necesario, era una prioridad si quería seguir cuerdo.

Sasuke hecho una breve carcajada por lo dicho.

-¿Y qué ha hecho que llegues a esa conclusión?

-¡Bueno, esta claro que yo te doy más placer que ella! ¿O no? -esa era una de las únicas cosas que podía asegurar a ciencia cierta -Y además yo creo que te gusto -esto último no lo dijo con tanta seguridad y tuvo que armarse de valor para que saliese de su boca.

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza hacía Naruto. Pararon de caminar y se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos en silencio.

Sasuke metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y saco su paquete de tabaco, del cual saco un cigarrillo.

-¿Vas a ponerte a fumar ahora? Puf…

Sasuke saco su mechero y lo encendió dando seguidamente una gran calada.

-Tienes razón. Me gustas. -la cara de Naruto evidenció su sorpresa -Te lo digo así de claro.

-Joder ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Me rallado un huevo de veces pensando en si era yo el único idiota que lo sentía.

-Te lo digo a polvos cada vez que nos vemos.

-Madre mia...Tú siempre tan asquerosamente romántico. ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en sexo por un puto segundo?

-Por un segundo sí, pero más de un segundo no lo creo -dijo empezando a poner nervioso a Naruto.

-Vale. Dejemoslo, eres un caso perdido -concluyo al ver que Sasuke siempre conseguía sacarle de quicio.

-Te pones celoso ¿Eh? Eres tan tierno cuando te pones así… -dio un paso y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Naruto -No sé de que te preocupas tanto..Tú ya sabes que tienes lo más importante….Esto de aquí… -agarro su paquete -Y esto de aquí… -puso su mano en su pecho -¿No es suficiente?

Al instante un leve rubor se hizo visible en la cara de Naruto, quién entre avergonzado y tímido por la confesión no pudo más que acortar el espacio que les separaba y besar la boca de Sasuke.

-¿Lo ves cómo sí que puedo ser de lo más romántico? -le pico burlón.

-Ya, pero…

-Que ya lo sé rubio. Mi novia. La dejaré. Ya tenía pensado hacerlo, últimamente se pone súper plasta y no hay quién la aguante.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sin terminar de creérselo.

-No creo que aceptes salir conmigo sabiendo que sigo con la tía esa -Naruto abrió más los ojos chocado.

.¿Salir contigo?

-Era una idea.

-No sé que decir..

Sasuke dio un par de caladas más a su cigarro y lo tiro al suelo.

-Dí que sí.

-Sí

Sasuke sonrió y Naruto todavía aturdido se mantuvo serio.

-¿Y ahora qué? -hablo otra vez Naruto.

Sasuke humedeció sus labios.

-Ahora es cuando tú me dices que has esperado este momento toda tu vida. que te vuelva a echar un polvo como el de antes y...te acabas enamorando de mi…

Naruto lo empujo hacía un lado y frunció el ceño.

-¡No te pases capullo!

-Haha…

Naruto termino sonriendo.

Su complicidad era tan obvia como lo eran sus miradas. La oscura traspaso la azulada, envolviéndola en una noche infinita.

Desde hacía mucho rato que se habían olvidado de la hora que era o si mañana tenían que madrugar. Se olvidaron de sus problemas, se olvidaron de sus dudas. Se olvidaron de su vida para empezar una nueva.

Naruto emprendió la marcha empezando a caminar. Sasuke a su lado, le cogió de la mano, entrelazándola con la suya. La de Naruto era cálida, la suya estaba helada. Cogidas se armonizaban a la perfección.

-Hey, tu chaqueta es la hostia. Me la voy a quedar.

-Igual que yo.

-Sí bueno, también me quedaré contigo.

La primera noche, aun si habían compartido muchas otras antes. Esa fue su primera noche. La noche del 18 de Diciembre. Ese 18 de diciembre fue el primer día de una relación que duro una eternidad

.

.

.


End file.
